helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = Morning Musume '19 |album = |released = June 12, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara 66th Single (2018) |Next = }} Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night (人生Blues/青春Night; Life Blues / Youthful Night) is Morning Musume '19's 67th single. It was released on June 12, 2019 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions came with a random AR (augmented reality) trading card of 12 kinds depending on the jacket (24 in total) which, in addition to the limited editions CD jackets, can be scanned with the app COCOAR2 on iOS or Android smartphones."モーニング娘。AR" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '19 "Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night" Special Site. Limited Edition SP came with an event lottery serial number card. Tracklist CD #Jinsei Blues #Seishun Night #Jinsei Blues (Instrumental) #Seishun Night (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Jinsei Blues (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Seishun Night (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #Jinsei Blues (Dance Shot Ver.) #Seishun Night (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina *10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki *11th Gen: Oda Sakura *12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina *14th Gen: Morito Chisaki Single Information ;Jinsei Blues *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO"振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-05-28."振付けしましたシリーズ☆" (in Japanese). Room No.445. 2019-06-01. *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru ;Seishun Night *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Rap Arrangement: Miss Monday *Arrangement, Keyboard, and Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: ZUMI Concert Performances ;Jinsei Blues *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ ;Seishun Night *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |June |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 96,116 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: TBA Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="1" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |3 (121,669) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】NEWS『トップガン／Love Story』が14.7万枚を売り上げ現在首位　MONSTA X/モー娘と三つ巴に（6/13訂正）" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-06-15. |- |} Trivia *The single was officially announced on May 12, 2019 during the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ night performance in Hokkaido.Fukumura Mizuki. "北海道はでっかい〜？☆譜久村聖" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2019-05-12. *This is the first single to not feature Iikubo Haruna since "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!". However, she makes a cameo appearance in the music video for "Jinsei Blues". *Because both songs are exciting for lives, YOSHIKO choreographed the choruses for everyone to dance along. **She made the dance for "Jinsei Blues" robotic and clock-like because the intro reminded her of Disney's Electrical Parade. She also added a "jinsei pose" of the 人 (hito) kanji in the chorus. *When Tsunku was asked on Twitter if the extra text in the "Jinsei Blues" music video was his idea, he answered that he did not know about it and that adding different writing on top of the lyrics misconstrues the song's message. He ended his reply with "Well, that's life, too. Haha"https://twitter.com/tsunkuboy/status/1135399729133694976 Additional Videos Morning Musume '19 - Jinsei Blues (30byou SPOT) Morning Musume '19 - Jinsei Blues (15byou SPOT) Morning Musume '19 - Seishun Night (30byou SPOT) Morning Musume '19 - Seishun Night (15byou SPOT) References External Links *Special Site *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:12th Generation Singles In Category:13th Generation Singles In Category:14th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:11 Members Line-Up